Jeff the Killer is a good boy
by Kiitsuune
Summary: La célèbre creepypasta de Jeff revisitée par moi-même, c'est un peu long et je m'en excuse !


**Auteur :** Kiitsuune

**Genre : **Creepypasta/Horreur/Deathfic.

**Disclaimer : **?

Heya ! Bon, alors, à nouveau du méchant, du vilain, du gore, du pas beau ! C'est moi, j'y peux rien, zut ! En réalité j'avais écrit cette fanfiction par ennui, même si ce n'est pas vraiment une fanfiction en réalité. J'appellerais plus ça une "histoire revisitée" ! Enfin, j'espère en tout cas que cela vous plaira et que ça aura au moins apaisé votre soif de sang !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Go to sleep...**

_« Liu, toi qui étais mon seul ami, peux-tu seulement me dire pourquoi tu saignes ? Pourquoi tes yeux sombrent, pourquoi ton sourire s'éteint ? Ta peau pâlit, pourquoi as-tu choisi ce chemin ? Je t'avais juste demandé d'aller dormir, Liu ! Tu ne m'as pas écouté ! C'est ta faute, tout est de ta faute ! Tu as refusé de m'écouter...Alors tu en as payé le prix ! Tu es le seul responsable...Liu...Je t'en prie, continue de me regarder, regarde-moi ! Pourquoi garde-tu ton visage tourné ?! Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ?! Liu réponds-moi ! Tu dois me répondre, Liu ! Regarde-moi ! REGARDE-MOI ! »_

Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq ou six gouttes de sang, il n'en suffit que d'une septième pour que la vie te quitte, et c'est ce qu'elle fait. Ne pas m'écouter avait été une erreur, tu le sais bien non, que je t'aime ? De toute façon tout ça n'a plus d'importance...Maintenant tu n'es plus là, ou du moins tu ne le sera plus dans quelques instants. Tu me regardais il y a encore deux minutes de cela, la beauté de tes yeux scintillants, la peur que je lisais dans tes traits, tu avais peur de...Moi ? Ton frère. Mais ta frayeur ne se résumait qu'en un mot : Exquise. D'une plaisante souffrance que je ne saurais décrire par les mots.

Ton corps qui ne bougeait plus me faisait jouir d'un plaisir inconsidéré. Le sang qui se répandait sur mes mains était ma récompense, ton corps devenu inerte de cette finalité jubilatoire...Tu seras le sixième. Le sixième de la liste. Ô toi mon frère que j'aimais tant, tu as pu goûter à ma souffrance, tu as pu sentir mon oppression, ressentir le cri de mes angoisses, j'avais besoin de te le dire, j'avais besoin de te le faire sentir. Tu le sais, non ? Et puis de toute façon, tu le comprends, non ? Puisque tu es mon frère, ne sois pas si égoïste, tu sais très bien que c'est de ta faute.

La beauté de ce visage, je ne saurais la décrire, si paisible à présent, t'ais-je libéré ou au contraire t'ais-je emprisonné ? Je ne le saurais jamais mais tant que je ne le saurais pas je continuerais, est-ce que ce visage paisible est signe de paix ou de lâche abandon ? Pourquoi vous avez refusé de me répondre jusque là ? Est-ce si compliqué de répondre à une question à deux choix ? Vous ne m'aimez pas c'est ça ? C'est sûrement ça...Je hais les gens qui ne m'aiment pas. Vous n'êtes que des hypocrites, je le savais de toute façon, il est évident que tu ne m'aimes pas...Et je te hais pour ça, tu as bien fait de mourir, c'était ton destin de mourir sous ma lame parce que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un hypocrite ! Comme les autres. Mais toi tu es le plus doux des hypocrites...Parce que tu es mon frère, Liu...

**One year earlier...**

Nous sommes arrivés dans une nouvelle ville, comme elle est belle cette ville. Le jour resplendit ici, la beauté des paysages ne laisse pas à désirer et la vue du haut de la colline est tout à fait splendide. Des grattes-ciel décorant les paysages mais en même temps de magnifiques espaces verts les entourant. C'est un décor magique. Tout ici respire la joie, la bonne humeur, et même toi tu souris. Toi qui semblait si froid avant, le sourire remonte à tes lèvres, j'aime tant ce sourire, il te va si bien, moi aussi j'aimerais avoir un aussi grand sourire, j'aimerais sourire éternellement. Parce que tu es pour moi la personne la plus cher au monde, tu es aussi vital pour moi que l'est un cœur à un humain parce que tu es mon frère. Et te voir heureux me rends heureux, mais je n'arrive pas à sourire aussi bien que toi.

Nous visitons tranquillement la ville, c'est l'un de nos premiers jours ici, autant en profiter avant que les vacances ne finissent. Cette visite n'en finit pas, nous marchons et découvrons de nouvelles choses, des boutiques sympathiques, de beaux immeubles, il y a même un musée d'art qui semble assez divertissant, un grand cinéma, un conservatoire...Tout semble être paradisiaque. Mais c'est alors que nous les croisons. Tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'en souviendras parce que c'est à cause d'eux que tu ne me regarderas plus jamais dans les yeux. Pourtant, j'avais voulu te protéger, j'avais voulu t'aider, mais apparemment je n'aurais pas dû. C'était sûrement ça que tu avais voulu me faire comprendre...Que t'aider était une mauvaise chose.

De notre honneur il en valait des coups, alors après quelques insultes échangées auprès de ces abrutis qui osaient s'en prendre à toi je te défendis tant que je pus. Je gagnais, bien entendu, j'aurais fais n'importe quoi pour toi, et je m'apprêtais à achever le premier des trois. Malgré moi, une douleur subite me fit tomber à terre, j'avais perdu en une fraction de seconde alors qu'un liquide brûlait mon visage, piquait ma chair d'aiguilles. Et alors que je me débattais au sol contre moi même, contre ma propre figure, j'entendis craquer une allumette près de mon visage. Sentant ma peau se crisper sous la souffrance, toi ne souriant plus, je comprenais que ce n'était pas un jeu. Tu pleurais mon nom en m'appelant alors que le feu sur ma chair à vif s'éteignait, les seuls bruits que je discernais dans l'état comateux dans lequel j'avais préféré me plonger était ceux d'une sirène, une sirène d'ambulance.

**One month later...**

Je m'étais réveillé dans cette chambre blanche, après un long moment de sommeil, mon premier mot transperça vite mes cordes vocales pour atteindre mes lèvres : « Liu ». Oui, ce fut mon premier mot. Mais lorsque je me redressa, dans le miroir face à mon lit d'hôpital, je pus constater avec horreur mon visage. Pâle, blanc comme de la neige, la chaire de mes lèvres aussi carmines que le sang, mes yeux qui auparavant étaient bleus semblaient aussi avoir été touchés et montraient une teinte rougeâtre abominable. Ma figure n'était que monceau d'horreur, je ne savais pas ce qui m'étais arrivé, mais un rire de folie m'épris. Je riais, riais si fort que mon gosier souffrait de cet éclat de démence pure. Pourquoi riais-je ? Je ne le saurais jamais mais je riais, et cela me faisait tant de bien que je continuais.

Je pus me reposer encore deux semaines, deux longues semaines dans laquelle je me complaisais dans ma solitude, tu étais venu me voir et je sentais dans ton regard le dégoût compréhensible de ma vue, étais-je si effroyable que ça ? Tu ne m'approchais plus, moi qui quelques mois avant aurait pu te tenir la main, tu ne faisais que décorer l'encadrement de la porte. Pourquoi ne m'approchais-tu pas, Liu ? Je veux revoir ton sourire, ne sois pas si cruel avec ton frère, je t'aime tu le sais bien, mon visage n'est pas si terrible, alors pourquoi ne t'approches-tu pas ? Je le comprenais alors que je souriais bêtement en répondant à quelques questions banales que tu me posaient. Au moment même où je te proposais d'entrer, tu feintais un rendez-vous pour t'en aller...Suis-je au final si terrifiant... ?

Et tu ne revins jamais, mais je pus sortir. Et lorsque je revins à la maison tu m'évitais. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je plus admirer ton sourire ? S'il te plaît Liu, souris-moi encore une fois, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Ce n'est que la couleur de ma peau, de mes lèvres et de mes yeux qui ont changé alors pourquoi me repousser, je suis toujours le même, arrête de fuir comme ça ! Je le sentais, ta peur, ta peur affreuse qui ne faisait que me repousser, je ne t'avais rien fais pourtant. Justement j'avais essayé de t'aider ! Pourquoi ne me rends-tu pas ce que je t'ai offert ? Je ne le mérite pas, était-ce une faute d'avoir voulu te défendre ? Pourquoi tu es si cruel, je suis gentil moi, je n'ai rien à me reprocher et tu n'as rien à me reprocher, alors pourquoi ?!

Le temps passait, un mois, un long mois passa alors que tu m'esquivais encore, alors je commençais à changer, à changer petit à petit. Mes cheveux blonds devinrent noirs par ma décision et je continuerais à vivre sans toi, je perdais goût à tout. Tout ce qui m'entourait ne m'intéressait plus, je ne voyais que du noir, l'ombre de la vie, le fond du gouffre qui me tirait par la jambe pour me faire tomber vers lui...Et toi tu ne me tendais pas la main. A présent je sortais seul, je mangeais seul, dormais seul et surtout : Vivais seul. Sans personne, mes seuls consolations furent un jour où je pus avoir le semblant d'une vengeance. Quoique vengeance serait un mot bien fugace pour désigner ce qui se passa. Je parlerais alors ici de passion.

C'était un soir, la nuit montrait la lune et les étoiles et je restais seul dans les rues dépeuplées de la ville, alors que seul le bruit du vent empiétait les contours des gigantesques immeubles du centre. Je marchais, dans un mutisme des plus totales alors que j'entendis trois rires. Des rires semblant incontrôlés, des rires peu harmonieux, et trois voix. Trois voix que je connaissais, que j'avais déjà entendu, oui...Celles qui t'avaient insulté, toi, ô mon frère. Ces voix à cause de qui tu ne me parlais plus, ne m'approchais plus, ne me voyais plus. C'était le moment propice, le moment que j'aurais pu attendre toute ma vie tant je rêvais de cet acte. Je l'attendais tant que cela me brûlait les doigts, envahissait mes pensées, cuisait mon esprit en lancinant de paroles mes songes qui me faisait lentement sombrer dans la folie. Je m'approchais, oui, c'était eux.

Le lendemain les informations annoncèrent à la radio trois meurtres. Trois jeunes hommes de la ville auxquels ont aurait arraché la peau, crevé les yeux et immolé jusqu'à ce que leur identification soit impossible, seul une inscription était marqué de sang sur le mur : « Go to sleep ». les parents semblaient horrifiés, mais aux descriptions plus détaillés tu compris que ce n'était pas un hasard, petit à petit ton regard se tourna vers moi alors que je faisais un rapide passage en cuisine pour subsister à la faim, et m'adressa un simple : « C'est toi... ? » je ne répondis pas. Moi qui m'étais posé tant de question, tu n'avais répondu à aucune d'entre elles, aucune d'entre elles n'avaient trouvé de réponse concrète et tu osais prétendre à une réponse de ma part... ? Tss.

Le temps passait de plus en plus vite, bientôt une année entière fut écoulée alors que j'atteignais les quinze années de ma vie. Pour fêter ça, je m'offris ton sourire. Mais pas sur ton visage, non, je m'offris la subtilité de recréer la beauté de tes lèvres sur le mien. Dans la salle de bain, je pus observer cette figure qui me déplaisait tant, ces cheveux noirs qui atteignaient mes épaules et ce regard rouge que frénétiquement je voyais disparaître en clignant des paupières. Ce visage, je voulais qu'il soit beau. Et c'est pour ça que je voulais ton sourire, parce que ton sourire était tout simplement le plus magnifique du monde. Une perle rare comme personne ne pourrait jamais en voir, tout simplement d'une beauté sans pareille.

Je souris. Ce sourire petit et maigre ne reflétait qu'une violente réalité qui me faisait mal. Alors, de la lame posé sur le bord du lavabo que j'avais ramené préalablement, j'étirais ce sourire en y tranchant lentement la commissure droite, jusqu'à ce que je puisse me sentir digne de la fente qui autrefois siégeait sur ton beau visage. Je ne criais pas, tout au plus je gémissais lamentablement alors que je répétais l'opération de l'autre côté, voyant d'une macabre façon mon sang couler le long de mes joues, le long de mon menton et le long de mon cou. Alors que je détendais avec lenteur mes muscles, je pus entrevoir ce sourire éternel que je venais de fabriquer. A présent je me sentais digne du tiens. Je pouvais prétendre à en avoir un aussi beau.

Mais je remarquais encore que la vision de ce magnifique sourire m'était entrecoupé par le clignement incessant de mes paupières. Alors je les brûlai, je fis en sorte qu'elles disparaissent pour que plus jamais je n'ai à couvrir mes yeux pour cacher la réalité, je voulais contempler pour toujours le résultat de ma nouvelle beauté. J'entendis des bruits de pas se rapprocher parce que la douleur me fis pleurer, et, dans mes sanglots je pus apercevoir ma mère ouvrir la porte. L'expression qu'elle eu n'en fut que plus horrible, pas un cri, comme si le choc de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir était trop imposant, mais elle me cria d'une horrible façon une question qui restera gravée dans ma mémoire :

« _Jeff ! Qu'as-tu fais ?!_

Je la toisais en silence, avant de répondre après un long silence :

- _Maman...Depuis des années je rêve de sourire, je rêve d'avoir un sourire digne de celui de Liu, je rêve de découvrir le bonheur à nouveau, maintenant mon bonheur est éternel, n'est-ce pas fantastique ?!_

Un temps marqua l'effroi que je discernais dans ses yeux, ajoutant :

- _Et tes yeux ?!_

Dans un éclat de rire, presque joyeux, je lui fis le plaisir de répondre :

- _Mes paupières n'étaient qu'une impasse, l'obscurité de la nuit qui gâchait les jours heureux que je pourrais maintenant connaître ! Je veux voir éternellement mon visage, pour contempler ma nouvelle vie sans interruption !_

Je la vis reculer, et en me retourna j'avançais vers elle. J'ajoutais :

- _Mais maman...Ne suis-je pas beau comme cela ?_ »

Elle cria, et dans un geste ma main se posa sur sa bouche avant que la lame que je tenais entre mes mains pénètre sa poitrine. Du sang gicla à mon visage, se mélangeant au mien alors que les larmes vint à ses yeux, me laissant contempler à nouveau l'agonie hypocrite des personnes qui m'avaient côtoyé. Descendant ma lame, je ne pus que rire de cette ironie qui décorait mon nouveau sourire de la plus belle des façons. Celle qui m'avait mis au monde quittera celui-ci par ma main, n'était-ce pas la plus belle des morts pour elle ?! De toute façon elle ne méritait pas de vivre ! Ce n'était qu'une hypocrite, comme toi, tu ne pouvais pas comprendre à quel point je souffrais, et c'est entièrement de ta faute si cela est arrivé ! Tu devrais avoir honte, Liu !

J'entendais à nouveau les claquements sinueux des pas contre le sol, qui s'approchaient d'une cadence rythmée et rapide, soudain apparut papa. Qui hurla de terreur mon prénom en me voyant ainsi. Je ne pus que réagir d'une seule façon en l'entendais hurler. Je voulais qu'il se taise, je ne voulais pas qu'il te réveille, je voulais te voir dormir une dernière fois. Jusqu'au matin je voulais te voir dormir, alors violemment je plantai mon arme dans sa gorge, séparant deux vertèbres d'un seul coup dans un mouvement un peu maladroit mais qui fonctionna néanmoins. Je sentais la lourdeur de son corps commencer à peser contre l'acier et le sang couler de la plaie, en retirant ce qui obstruait cette blessure, je pus sentir gicler à nouveau sur mon visage le liquide rougeâtre de la mort : du sang.

J'écoutais alors, dans un long silence, pour savoir si toi aussi tu étais réveillé. Visiblement la réponse fut négatif alors je montais dans ta chambre, dans un mutisme presque cadavérique. Pas un seul bruit, pas un seul grincement, rien ne pouvait me trahir, j'entrai. J'entrai et je te vis, dormant, dans le plus paisible des repos comme si tes rêves étaient beaux. Moi mes rêves n'étaient que cauchemars lorsque tu as commencé à me fuir. Mais maintenant nous inverserons les rôles. Toi tu resteras ici en silence et moi je te poursuivrais. C'est compris ? Oui, tu semblais comprendre...Alors je m'avançais près de toi, lentement, pour monter sur le bord du sommier. Je te fixais, dans la plus longue des contemplations, tu étais si innocent. Peut-être fut-ce un geste qui me trahit mais tu bougea légèrement jusqu'à lentement te tirer de ton sommeil.

Par un doux geste j'apposai ma main sur tes yeux, alors que tes rêves devaient sûrement s'évanouir dans le néant frustrant de cette fin tragique. Tu murmuras mon prénom, peu réveillé et j'acquiesçais oralement, d'un ton rassurant. C'est alors que j'aperçus pour la première fois depuis une année tes traits s'étirer. Dans un vague sourire, ma figure restait figée mais je sentis une douleur à mon cœur. Un pincement douloureux et criard de haine. Étais-tu conscient de la longueur de mon attente ? Savais-tu combien de temps j'avais attendu pour enfin pouvoir revoir cette incroyable expression ? Non tu ne le savais visiblement pas...Je retirais lentement ma main, cachant le couteau que je tenais dans l'autre derrière mon dos.

Ton visage était plein de sang, reformant la trace de ma main sur ton visage, plus ou moins sinueusement. Je pus remarquer une figure automatique de terreur s'emparer de toi, pourquoi me regardais-tu comme ça, Liu ?! Je te regardais, d'un air doux, de ma figure ensanglanté qui sûrement te faisais prendre peur mais tu restais là, paralysé, allongé sur ton matelas comme si tu venais de voir un mort. Sauf que moi je n'étais pas mort, j'étais bel et bien vivant et je te voyais, et ce visage que je voyais me donnait envie de le déchirer. Je regardais tes yeux verdâtres, ta peau beige pâle et tes cheveux bruns. Tu étais sûrement le plus beau des garçons, tout ça parce que tu étais mon frère. Mais cette beauté, il y a un an aurait pus être atteinte...Tu le sais, ça ?

**Please...Don't scream...Just go to sleep, brother...**

Je vis sur tes joues glisser quelques larmes, de terreur, d'effroi peut-être... ? Je sentis comme une réalité embaumer la pièce : Je t'effrayais. Tu avais peur de moi. C'était ça, et pourtant tu ne bougeais pas, je t'entendais gémir alors que je ne faisais rien, je gardais juste ma main sur ta bouche, et tu devais sentir l'odeur du sang qui gisait sur ma peau à présent blanche comme neige...Je ne voulais pas que tu aies peur de moi. Non. Je voulais juste te voir souffrir, te voir mourir. Parce que c'était ce que tu méritais après tout. Doucement je sortis la lame de derrière mon dos et je te vis crier, cri que j'étouffais dans ma main en te fixant en silence. Je coupai ce cri en plantant cette lame dans ta gorge. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu meurs vite alors je ne fis que transpercer ta trachée, en atteignant sûrement tes cordes vocales puisque j'entendis le son de ta voix se couper.

Je vis ton dos se cambrer violemment au contact du corps étranger qui venait de déchirer ta chair et mon sourire s'allongea encore plus, les coupures se déchirant d'une façon irrégulière de chaque côtés. Tu ne bougea pas, tu te contenta de me fixer d'un air d'effroi, qui se vidait lentement de toute vie. Je voyais ce petit garçon qui autrefois me faisait rire passer de vie à trépas et aucun sentiment ne m'anima, sauf peut-être celui de la joie. Oui, tu le méritais, tout ceci était de ta faute, et je ne serais heureux que quand tu seras mort, parce qu'officieusement, moi je le suis déjà depuis que tu as cessé de me voir. Alors tu en paies le prix, chaque chose a une valeur dans la vie, Liu, je croyais que tu l'avais compris, tu es assez intelligent et mature pour ça, non ?

Je voyais les draps s'imprégner de sang, ton sang, ce sang si pur, ce sang que je ne voulais pas voir couler autrefois mais qui maintenant me faisait un bien fou, et pour t'accompagner je tendis mon poignet alors que ton corps blanchissant s'éprenait de soubresauts significatifs de ton agonie. Je lacérai une nouvelle fois ma peau et un filet de sang vint imprégner ton visage. Ton doux visage que je ne verrais plus jamais sourire. Je ne sais pas si je te hais vraiment, en réalité je ne ressens rien. En réalité je voulais juste voir à quel point ta souffrance pouvait me faire plaisir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je n'aurais pas le droit d'être heureux, toi tu l'as bien été toute cette année où moi je sombrais dans un fossé, le fossé creusé par ton ignorance. Hein, Liu ?

...Quelques minutes passèrent...

Ton corps s'arrêta de bouger et un rire m'épris. Toute la nuit, je ris à tes côtés, d'un rire franc, jovial, qu'autrefois nous aurions pu partager ensemble...

**You're dead.**

* * *

Voilà, voilààààà ! C'est glauque hein ? Enfin je ne supportais pas de voir des histoires aussi courtes sur Jeff, alors j'ai voulu approfondir un peu pour rendre la chose un peu plus terrifiante, n'hésitez pas à la reviewer, à la partager ou à la critiquer, tout est le bienvenu ! J'espère au moins qu'elle vous aura plût ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes car en tant que bonne flemmarde, je ne me suis pas relue. Bye~nee ! \(^w^)/


End file.
